It's For My Blog
by HTGMads
Summary: As a good friend of Nagisa's and a famous blogger, Yuko meets up with his friends and decides to tag along in their journey to write the best story ever for her readers. NagisaxOc
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the series Free! Iwatobi Swim Club but I do own my character, Yuko. Enjoy ;D**

**Episode 1, part 1.**

* * *

"Wait!" Nagi-chan!" Yuko ran down the hallway as she chased Nagisa. Yuko's orange hair bounced whenever she ran a step forward, her pigtails flopping.

"Slow poke, slow poke!" Nagisa was way ahead of her. "Catch me if you can!"

She blamed the water for his incredible speed.

"There is no way _ever _I would attempt that!_" _

Yuko heard voices coming from where they were running. She thought she heard two deep voices. Nagisa was already at the beginning of the staircase. She considered on sneaking up on Nagisa and whack him in the head.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" Yuko heard Nagisa say.

She rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She wasn't a slow person, it's just that running wasn't much of her thing.

Nagisa started walking up the stairs, talking to "Haru-chan" and "Mako-chan". She quickly whipped out her small white notebook and a pencil from her left pocket, scribbling something in for about a minute. She then stuffed it away when she was finished.

"W-wait up!" Yuko huffed, running after Nagisa.

* * *

"Nagisa!" Yuko said as she burst through the doors. Nagisa turned his head, and so did a few people, but they turned back around and went back to conversations with their friends.

"Too slow!" Nagisa complained, running over to Yuko, dragging her to where his friends stood by.

"Too fast!" she retorted back. Nagisa grinned.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet," Nagisa opened his arms to her, as if she were a deity. "Yuko-chan!"

It was awkward. Nagisa's friends looked at her with a blank expression. Yuko nervously chuckled, smacking Nagisa's arms away.

"Hello," said Nagisa's friend. "I'm Makoto, and this is Haruka."

Yuko looked at him. He was tall and fit, with bright green eyes and hair that's the color of olives. She smiled, waving at him. He waved back, smiling also.

"Who is she?" said Haruka.

His face was serious, but Yuko could tell he was a nice person. He had black hair and ocean blue eyes.

"She's my friend! We've been neighbors for a long time!" Nagisa explained.

Makoto and Haruka looked at Yuko, trying to guess how long they've been "friends".

Nagisa jumped in between the two, blocking all eye contact."Don't look her in the eyes! She'll turn you into stone!" Nagisa warned, whispering loudly.

"Hey!" She whined. She swung her arm to smack him in the head, but he dodged the hit.

He teased her, as he stuck his tongue out and waved his fingers.

"Slow poke, slow poke!" Nagisa laughed.

"Stop it!" she said, running after him for revenge.

* * *

Lunch was almost over, so everyone decided to head back. Yuko didn't get revenge like she planned, but she'll get him next time.

Note; she's been saying this ever since she met him.

She wrote what just happened in her notebook, so she wouldn't forget it. Yuko writes stories for her famous blogs.

"Hey, have you heard?" Nagisa asked Makoto and Haruka. He started skipping down the stairs, his arms stretched out like an airplane. "The swimming club we went to in grade school is gonna be torn down soon."

He jumped down the last 2 steps. "So before that happens, why don't we pay a visit?" Nagisa whirled around, his dark pink eyes glowing faintly. He smiled widely.

"To dig _that_ up?" Makoto frowned.

"Dig what up?" Yuko asked, curious.

"Exactly!" Nagisa whirled around, holding his arms out like he was sneaking up on someone. "We can sneak in at night..." his voice was low and husky.

Yuko huffed and went back to writing little notes about what was happening at that moment. Haruka started walking down the stairs.

"You can go by yourself," Haruka said.

"Don't say that!" Nagisa went in panic. He stood in front of Haruka. "Come with us, Haru-chan!"

Haruka turned his head. "I'm not going,"

"Don't you think it will be fun?" Nagisa whined, grabbing onto Haruka's arm. Makoto started walking down the stairs, stopping next to the two.

"I don't."

Nagisa let out a loud wail. Yuko nearly gasped, as the story going in her head got more interesting. She was still at the top of the staircase.

"Why don't you just humor him?" Makoto chuckled.

"No, it's too much effort." Haruka said, his tone sounding rebellious.

"But there's a pool there," Makoto thought, looking out the window.

Haruka's eyebrows moved, and he swallowed hard.

"A pool is much bigger than a bathtub," Makoto glanced over at Haruka, grinning. Haruka looked sideways at Makoto.

"Yuko-chan? What are you still doing up there?" Nagisa said loudly towards Yuko. He watched her intently stare into her notebook, scribbling something out and editing it. Her bright turquoise eyes sparkled with perfection. When she heard her name, she perked her head up from her notebook and stopped writing.

"Ah, I write stories for my famous blog!" she smiled. Her smile dropped and she got per pencil ready. "Continue, please."

* * *

"You live by yourself, Haru-chan?" Nagisa gaped, looking around the room.

"His mom went with his dad when he had to move because of work," Makoto said.

"And," Yuko blocked Haruka's entrance way to the kitchen. "Where do-"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Haruka stepped aside from Yuko, entering the kitchen.

"But I neeeed to know! Please!" she begged. "At least give me a hint!"

* * *

"Wait, fish again?" Makoto sounded surprised and yet ashamed.

"Nobody's forcing you to eat it," Haruka snapped.

"He said in a tone that she didn't like..." Yuko murmured, writing down in her thoughts that she was saying aloud into her notebook.

"Looks delicious!" Nagisa reassured, jumping closer to Haruka excitedly. "Haru-chan was always a good cook!"

Yuko "hmm" in a high pitch, her hand moving more quicker.

"So, are you sure about this?" Makoto said quietly.

"Weren't you all for it earlier?" Nagisa reminded. "Are you getting scared?"

"It's not that," Makoto mumbled. "Is it okay for just the three of us to dig it up?"

"Can't do anything about that," Nagisa said. "Rin-chan isn't in Japan anymore."

"Who is Rin-chan?" Yuko leaned closer towards Nagisa.

"None of your business!" Nagisa said.

"It's for my story!" Yuko shoved her book in her face, and he snatched it, raising it in the air. Nagisa was her height, but his arms were long and lean.

"Did you ask for my permission?" he teased.

"Give it back!" she yelled, jumping up and trying to reach it. She pressed her chest against his and stood on his toes, stretching. "This is serious!"

"Heavy! You're heavy!"

"I don't care!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the series Free! Iwatobi Swim Club but I do own my character, Yuko. Enjoy ;D**

**Episode 1, part 2.**

* * *

"I'm going!" Yuko declared in Nagisa's face.

"No you're not!" Nagisa moved closer to Yuko's face.

"I am!"

"You're not!"

"I am!"

"Let's try to be calm now, please..." Makoto chuckled, pushing the two heads away.

Yuko huffed, crossing her arms and sitting down. "I'm going whether you like it or not, Nagisa! This is for my story!"

"Who cares about your story? It's probably boring!" he said.

"I have lots of people who want to read my story!"

"Who, your fake internet friends?"

Yuko shot a glare at him. "What you you mean, fake internet friends."

"Sitting in a room all alone, talking to someone who could be a 50 year old pervert." Nagisa snickered, pointing a finger at her.

"You don't have any either! From what I've been heard these 2 people are just your swimming pals! Other than swimming, you go home and sit in the dark sulking about how lonely you are!" Yuko retorted.

"Do not!"

"Oh, I'm Nagisa and I'm _sooooooooooooo _lonely. I have no friends but I'm just _soooooooooooo-_"

"Aren't you two friends?" Makoto interrupted Yuko and her imitation of Nagisa's voice. She stopped hugging herself.

"NO!" Yuko and Nagisa said at the same time.

"If you two are going to argue," Haruka said calmly. "Then leave my house."

Yuko felt Haruka's wrath ready to kick her out. She shut down and silently wrote in her book, as Nagisa looked down ashamed.

"Stupid," Nagisa mumbled. Yuko slammed her pencil down and opened her mouth to bark at him, but Haruka had eyed Yuko. She closed her mouth back up and went back to writing. Nagisa snickered, getting away with it.

* * *

Everyone had went home and changed out of their school uniform and into something comfortable. Yuko had dressed into a gray sweater and black jeans, following with her grey sneakers. She pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail, and grabbed her notebook and camera.

As she was leaving the house, she started thinking about the previous argument her and Nagisa had. She actually was lonely. She couldn't meet friends, because all she would do was write for her thousands, almost a million, of fans who are eager to read the next chapter. Nagisa is always accompanying her in her room as she types, and sometimes he drags her out of her own house to do something fun. Even with the close friends online, she could never talk to them because she was so busy typing away stories.

Nagisa _really was_ her only friend.

* * *

"The place is pretty trashed, " Makoto sighed.

Yuko right away started taking pictures of the building. It seemed so old and warn out, a place where ghosts could roam around.

"Here, just in case." Nagisa said. "Purifying salt."

"Salt?" Makoto frowned.

"They say this place is haunted..." Nagisa mumbled.

Yuko stopped snapping pictures and quickly wrote down the words that were just said.

"Don't scare me..." Makoto chuckled.

"I'm not lying!" Nagisa said. "People have been seeing shadows moving around and hearing sobbing voices..."

Nagisa started throwing salt at Makoto and Haruka. "Stay still... Okay, you're next, Haru-chan!"

Yuko got smacked in the face with salt. She smacked Nagisa away from her.

"What are you doing?" he tried to flick her with more.

"I don't need it," she said.

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do. Or else a ghost will haunt you."

"Good so then I can write about the experiences."

"No."

"Yes."

"No-"

"Hey," Haruka said. Everyone turned to him, startled.

"Wh-What is it?" Makoto stammered.

"It isn't salt, it's sugar." Haruka stated, licking his finger.

Yuko looked down on Nagisa, and started walking ahead of the three.

* * *

"Well, it's all mental anyway, so sugar will get the job done." Nagisa said.

"Clichéd as hell," Haruka muttered, looking out the window.

"It _is _one of the oldest mistakes out there," Makoto said, laughing it off.

Just as Makoto said that a soda can on the ground had rattled, as it rolled down the hallway in front of them. Makoto squeaked and jumped behind Haruka, holding onto his shoulders.

"Ah..." Nagisa turned around, rubbing his head. "My foot hit an empty can."

Yuko noticed next to her a room with a broken sign. She is attracted to haunted things. The scarier it looks, the more views and followers she will get. She saw a cat in front of the door, waving it's tail, and it entered the room. Yuko followed the cat inside, forgetting that she was supposed to be taking notes. She closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the series Free! Iwatobi Swim Club but I do own my character, Yuko. Enjoy ;D**

**Episode 1, part 3.**

* * *

"Where's Yuko?" Haruka suddenly asked.

Makoto and Nagisa stopped going through memory lane and turned around to see Yuko writing in her book. She wasn't there. Everyone went silent.

"S-S-She was just..." Makoto lost his words. He was just too scared to speak.

"Yuko?" Nagisa called out.

Yuko didn't reply, and so Nagisa went ahead and guessed she would be in the room with the hanging room sign. He burst the door open, startling Makoto, who had climbed onto Haruka. Yuko was in the room, petting a stray cat. Her head kept bobbing, so Nagisa guessed she was falling asleep but trying to stay awake.

"Good kitty kitty..." Yuko paused. "Wait, it's here kitty kitty, but you're here already. I say good kitty when... when... when _do _I say good kitty? Do I say good kitty to the kitty that came up to me and led me to this room? Wait, why _did _the kitty lead me in this room?"

Yuko gasped, opening her notebook and getting her pencil ready. "Maybe the kitty was showing me to it's dying master, who just so turned out to be a real handsome, who had a deep wound in his chest, and so Miki runs over to him and checks his wounds, and she asks him, 'what happened? what happened to you? how did this happen?' and he croaks, 'the... cat...' and then his eyes fix on something behind her and his eyes widen slowly and he tries to scream but nothing comes out and so Miki goes 'WHAT'S GOING ON?' in a high pitch voice and she whirls around and see the cats been stabbed in the chest by a sharp tongue and the sharp tongue belongs to a demon with..."

Yuko started to get paranoid. She looked around to see the door still closed, but no one there. "I lost the boys, i'm all alone..." she went back to petting the kitten.

"I guess I'll have to wait until someone calls my name, because I could end up in a portal of hell. Maybe this kitty is the portal to hell. Maybe this kitty ate the boys and is ready to eat me. Maybe it's a cat pervert." she started remembering what Nagisa had said earlier, about saying she's messaging a 50-year old pervert online. "You're not a 50-year old pervert, you're just a kitten. Nagisa's stupid. A stupid blonde with red eyes... and a breaststroker... a breaststroker friend... a friend... who is a breaststroker... an idiot... must, write, in..."

Nagisa opened the door again. Yuko shot awake. "YES! MY REQUEST HAS BEEN FULFILLED AND I AM AWAKE! I SHALL NOW CONTINUE WHAT I LAST THOUGHT OF. Where was I, oh yes, breaststroker and Nagisa. So Shin is worried because Miki is freaked out, and so she finally tells him what happens, and he comforts her, and he hugs her, holds her tightly in his arms, patting her head and smoothing her hair down telling her 'I don't like to see you cry' and she looks up at him..."

Yuko began imitating voices, acting out the scene in her head. Nagisa slammed the door closed and swung it open as many times as he could, but nothing could snap Yuko into reality. The cat ran off without even Yuko noticing.

"Can you _stop _that?" Haruka hissed.

"Heeeeey," Nagisa yelled, cupping his hands and circling it around his mouth.

"And Miki goes 'Please... kiss me,' and Shin is hesitant at first but he leans closer to her and their lips brush against one another and they do a peck and for Shin he's been waiting for so long-" Yuko gasped loudly. "AND THEN HE ENDS-"

Yuko ran out of lead. She horrifically gasped. "No..."

She started looking around her, crawling to see if there were abandoned pencils around.

"Stupid," Yuko heard Nagisa say.

She whipped her head around to see Makoto who was covering his eyes because of Yuko's skirt rising, Haruka who was staring at her, pissed, and Nagisa who was frowning with his hands on his hips.

"You could've gotten lost and something could've happened to you, you know..." Nagisa sighed, walking to her and holding a hand out. Shocked, she grabbed it, and he pulled her out of the room and he didn't stop pulling, as they were walking down the halls.

"Wait! What happened while I was gone?" Yuko asked.

"Nothing," muttered Haruka and Nagisa.

* * *

"You can go home now..." Yuko grunted. Nagisa was in her room, looking in things.

"No," Nagisa turned around. He dropped the sketchbook he was looking in, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her to the bed, where he threw the covers on her. He grabbed the blankets that were neatly folded on the side and threw those on top of her also. "You've wrote a lot in your book, you need sleep. It's not healthy to fight sleep Yuko-chan."

"I work hard everyday and write all the time, if you plan on putting me to sleep expect to _live _with me." Yuko snorted.

"Okay," he shrugged.

Yuko looked at him in disbelief. She pushed and kicked the covers off of her. "Wait a minute! I have things to do anyway, like homework!"

"Worry about those later!" he smiled, pressing her back on the bed.

"No-Nagisa!" she struggled and tried to move, because Nagisa sat on her legs.

"You need sleep," he said in a sing-songy voice.

Yuko gave up and laid there, sighing loudly. He smirked.

"Just let me do my yoga first," she muttered.

"What?"

"My yoga," she said, a little bit louder.

"Your what?"

Yuko sat up and was surprisingly just inches close to his face. She froze, a tiny gasp escaping her lips. He had smiled widely. "No, sleep."

* * *

Yuko once again couldn't break free from Nagisa's strong grip on her arms. He was sitting on top of her, sitting on her stomach and pinning her arms down. She squirmed and kicked her legs around, but she couldn't do anything. She was hopeless.

"It's been 3 hours, how long do I have to do this?" he sighed.

"I just want to do my bedtime routine," she whimpered.

"Well, you can do whatever you want now." Nagisa rolled onto the bed and yawned. "I'm going to bed,"

"NO WAY! WHAT WILL YOUR PARENTS SAY ABOUT THIS?"

Nagisa pouted his bottom lip, which was always a weakness for Yuko. He was just so adorable. She squeezed her eyes shut, lowering her head. "Okay, you can stay for only _ONE _night,"

"Yaay!" Nagisa threw off his shirt and shorts, he was only wearing his boxers.

"P-Put those back on!" she hissed. She covered her eyes, but sneaked in a peak. He was fast asleep, sprawled out on the right side of the bed. She helplessly smiled, before angrily throwing covers over his face and body.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the series Free! Iwatobi Swim Club but I do own my character, Yuko. Enjoy ;D**

**Episode 1, part 4.**

* * *

"Help me look for a locker with the name Matsuoka Rin!" Nagisa begged, grabbing a hold of Yuko's hands. She frowned.

"No," she said.

"Please?"

Yuko shook her hands free. "No,"

"Why?" Nagisa tried grabbing her hands again, but she folded them behind her back. He still held onto them anyway. Yuko looked sideways.

"Because I don't want to."

"But we need your help," he pleaded.

"But I don't want to," she repeated.

"Found him!" Makoto shouted from within the aisles. Nagisa let go of Yuko and dashed to his aisle.

"Really?" he gasped.

Makoto squinted at the name, then frowned. "No, hold on... Matsuoka Gou, that sounds familiar..." he gasped also. "I remember now! That was Rin's sister, Matsuoka Gou!"

Yuko slowly took out her book and pencil, writing down what just happened. Things were starting to get interesting. The mystery Rin has a sister.

* * *

Gou had waited for Haruka to open the door. But there was no answer, so she turned around and unexpectedly saw two boys and one girl. Yuko held her pencil in front of her face, writing her description down.

"So you also chose Iwatobi High School, Gou-chan." Nagisa said.

"Don't call me Gou," she suddenly blurted. "Everybody calls me Kou."

"Huh? Why?" Nagisa faced Yuko. "Your name is Gou, like the Sengoku warlord Azai Nagamasa's third daughter, right?"

"Yes... but the typical reading is Kou, so call me that. That would be the nice thing to do..." Gou huffed.

The two had started a bad bond, just like Yuko and him did. Maybe he was like that with girls. She slowed down on writing notes and watched the two.

"Uh... putting that stuff aside..." Makoto chuckled.

"That stuff?" Gou snapped at Makoto. He jumped and murmured his apologies.

"But what are you doing at Haru's place?" he asked.

Gou looked away, placing a finger on her cheek. "Oh... I wanted to ask him about my brother."

"So Rin is really back from Australia?"

"He returned last month and he's attending Samezuka Academy now," Gou said. "It's a boarding school, so he hasn't come home."

"Samezuka," Makoto gaped. "The swimming powerhouse?!"

* * *

"No." Haruka said.

Yuko lost full concentration when she saw Haruka shirtless. She couldn't stop staring at how it was so toned and fit. He was still wearing his swimsuit, it was only a thin layer of Lycra that was covering Haruka's personal parts. She couldn't stop staring at his area. She couldn't move her eyes. They were glued to his crotch. She heard "indoor pool" which snapped her back in reality.

"I-I'm going," Yuko blurted, looking up at everyone and raising her hand.

"Nooooooooo," Nagisa moaned. "Go home and type your stories,"

"This is for my stories," she muttered, her voice dropping into a serious tone.

Part of it was true, but she mainly wanted to go to see naked shirts. She felt lucky that she brought her camera with her.

* * *

They made it to the Academy and sneaked through the back. Yuko got her camera ready, and started snapping pictures.

"Hey! You're slowing down, Nakagawa! Move!" The coach roared.

She felt like she was in heaven. To her surprise, she didn't see any other girls there peeking.

"Do you see Rin-chan?" Nagisa whispered.

"Can't find him." Makoto mumbled.

"This is.." Yuko gaped, snapping a picture of between the legs of the guy who stood in front of her. She looked at the picture, then covered her mouth, giggling. "Amazing,"

"Will you stip your fetish?" Nagisa groaned. He felt angry that she was taking pictures of other swimmers. "We could get caught."

"Don't worry," she reassured, waving her hand as she scanned through the photos. "The flash is off."

"Hey, Haru..." Makoto turned around to see Haruka undressing. Yuko looked when she heard Makoto pause, and she nearly dropped her camera. She automatically started snapping away at Haruka who didn't care. Yuko needed to get a better picture to get the shadow of Haruka's face, so she jumped on Nagisa's shoulders and clicked away to her heart's content.

"Hey!" Nagisa struggled to carry her.

"No, sh," she mumbled. "This is the art of passion right here, this is raw."

Haruka got to his belt, and Makoto stopped him, angering Yuko.

"Don't take your clothes off here!" Makoto panicked.

"Do it," she said.

Haruka pushed Makoto's hands off. "You're the one who brought me here to swim!"

Nagisa rushed over, standing in between the two. "Hold on, Haru-chan. Let's wait until practice is over and everyone's gone. Okay?"

Yuko nearly cried at how she had perfect angles of the two.

"We'll still be trespasisng..." Makoto sighed.

"It'll be fine! That teacher told us to do what we want with out li-"

Nagisa stopped talking and looked over at Haruka, who was pulling down his pants already.

* * *

It was night time and they had sneaked in the pool. Yuko was indecisive, whether to take out her camera and book. She decided to stick with the camera, and if any drama happens, she would switch to her book.

"I still think it's a bad idea," Makoto murmured, observing the area. Haruka was already throwing his clothes off, leaping to the pool.

"Wait!" Makoto shouted.

It was too late. There was already a splash, and Haruka was swimming gracefully in the water. Yuko couldn't get enough of Haruka's passion for swimming.

"Haru-chan still reminds me of a dolphin..." Nagisa smiled, watching Haruka swim. "Mako-chan, let's swim with him!"

"Hell no! We'll get in trouble if they find us!" Makoto hissed. "Anyway, we need to look for Rin."

Ignoring Makoto, Nagisa pulled off his shirt. "We can dip a little bit first. Nobody will find us if we don't turn on the lights,"

"You didn't bring your swimming suit!" Makoto reminded.

"A little skinny dip, then."

Yuko heard Nagisa jump in the pool with Makoto complaining. Her eyes traveled to the clothes, then back at Nagisa who was splashing water at Makoto, who was in the water already. Yuko gaped. Three fit toned boys in the pool. Three. Fit. Toned. Boys. She stopped taking pictures and went to take a video of them all._  
_

"What are you guys doing here?" a voice asked.

"Rin!" Makoto gasped.

"We came here to see you!" Nagisa waved at him.

"Get lost!" Rin growled.

"Rin-chan..." Nagisa murmured, his hand falling down.

Yuko had been recording this _and _writing it down. She was multi-tasking on the best story and video ever. She slowly and silently scooted closer to where they all stood so she could get a better angle.

Haruka rose out of the water in front of Makoto and Nagisa.

"Free..." Haruka whispered.

"Huh?" Rin grunted.

"Did you forget?" Haruka said. "I told you that I only swim freestyle..."

Haruka climbed out of the pool and stood in front of Rin. Yuko had gotten closer and raised her camera in the air, pointing at the two. They didn't notice Yuko.

"I want you to show me that sight again," Haruka grinned. "I've forgotten what it was that I saw."

"Sure..." Rin said. "I can show you that... but it won't be the same this time! I'll be showing you something completely different!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for this being so late, the episode I saved on Youtube wasn't there anymore and that episode on other websites were super slow. -.-**

**I do not own the series Free! Iwatobi Swim Club but I do own my character, Yuko. Enjoy ;D**

**Episode 2, part 1.**

* * *

The next day, Yuko stayed home from school to edit the long video she made and continue with her story. She was wearing her green one piece suit and her hair was put up in a bun. She smiled, seeing how Haruka looked so happy when he was swimming even though his face didn't move. He was going at his own pace, taking is time as he made each stroke in the water.

Yuko made a low, quiet laugh as she opened up an empty document so she could type a perverted story. She started typing a few words in until she felt someone breath in her right ear. She jumped, pressing her back against the wall. It was Nagisa.

"You're writing a new story?" he asked. "Don't you already have 3 going? Let's see, it's the supernatural one with Shin and Miki, and then it's the one with the two boys who like this girl which is the romantic drama comedy one, and then the other one you made which is your first story is a sad dramatic one. Wow, Yuko-chan you're good with keeping up with stories. You should draw some manga's, then i'm sure you'd be famous. Are you publishing a book? You should do that. And then become a director! Because you were editing that video really well, and you were really careful not to show too much face so you could hide our identities. My shoulders still hurt though, but personally I think it's worth it if Yuko-chan gets famous! Yuko-chan, when you become famous you should come and check on me sometimes or i'll lose my-"

"W-What do you want?" she interrupted.

"Oh... come with me!" he said.

Yuko looked at the story she started typing, and minimized it to look at all the tabs she had open. All of her next chapters were due sunday, and though she was 3 chapters ahead of it, she still had to make edits to the video.

"I need to finish the video," she said.

"Yuko-chaaaaaan!" he whined. "You're always on the computer!"

"I have fans who would love to see this."

"You're so boring!"

"I don't care," Yuko sighed, going back to the computer. She got paranoid on Nagisa pulling the power cord out so she saved everything. Nagisa instead pulled her out of her chair and swung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she commanded, kicking and squirming.

"No, you're coming with me!" he said.

"Nagisa!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for this being so late for this chapter. School's starting in a week or so... **

**And I took note that I made a lot of grammatical errors in the previous chapters; and i'm sorry for that! I'm not much of a reviewer, hehe. **

**I do not own the series Free! Iwatobi Swim Club but I do own my character, Yuko. Enjoy ;D**

**Episode 2, part 2!**

* * *

Nagisa thinks he knows Yuko well, but he doesn't. Yuko always has a pencil and her notebook with her. She kept the small book in her right foot, and the pencil in her left. She had little zippers for her feet and when Nagisa had carried her to Haruka's house and put her down to help make tea with Haruka, she took it out and got ready to write.

"You're wearing..." Makoto muttered, looking at Yuko's outfit.

"Out of all the people in here I thought you'd understand where I'm coming from," Yuko grunted, not making eye contact with him. From the corner of her eye she noticed Makoto's forehead turning blue

Gou looked at the trophy that was next to the kitchen door. "Isn't this..." She picked up the photo to get a better look at it.

Makoto smiled. "Ah, right. That's the trophy the four of us won as kids. Rin told us that he no longer needed it..."

Curious, Yuko leaned next to Gou to look at the picture also.

"Everyone's smiling..." Gou barely said.

"Actually, Haru's the sole exception in this photo," Makoto chuckled.

"Haru-chan is always smiling on the inside," Nagisa added. He came back with a tray of tea, and smiled when he saw Yuko intently staring at that picture.

Gou giggled. "You make him sound like a bad person!"

The three broke out into a small laugh, except for Yuko, who was staring Nagisa down. He became a small fragile body to a toned fragile body, in her opinion. She grabbed Nagisa's cheek, pinching it and pulling on it.

"Yuko, stob dat," Nagisa tried pulling away from her, but her pinch was tight.

"Liiiiiiiittle liiiittle boy," she teased.

"Oh, so is this the first time Rin's come back to Japan since he left?" Makoto asked.

"Huh? He came back every year for New Year's." Gou said.

"Weally? And he neber told us? That's mwean!" Nagisa whined.

Yuko started moving her hand around, making his face follow her every movement. He let out a grunt, trying to smack her hand.

"Oooow," he moaned, making Yuko smile evilly in response.

* * *

"Since everyone's on board, I picked up a new club application form!" Nagisa announced.

"You move fast," Makoto sighed.

Yuko had decided for her story, she would eat lunch with them. It's been sort of a habit to sit with them, actually. Not because she had nowhere else to sit, but because it was important for her story. She was about to take a bite of her bread, until she realized that if she had continued to stay with them, she would be able to see them with swimsuits on. Yuko remembered seeing Haruka stripping, and suddenly her face went red. The memory had stopped her from eating. She dropped her bread, and a small smile was spreading on her face.

"Yuko-chan?" Nagisa poked her head.

"Y-Yes!" she blurted loudly, snapping back into reality. She jumped back when she saw Nagisa's face close to her's.

"Why is your face so red?" he asked.

His face suddenly went dark, and he grinned widely. "Are you thinking about Haru-chan and Mako-chan undressing?"

She wanted to say no, but she's terrible at lying. "I-I'm..."

Yuko jumped to her feet and grabbed her things, running to the door.

"I'M SORRY!" she shouted.

"YUUUKOOOO-CHAAAN!" Nagisa yelled, just as she closed the rooftop door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick little announcement I have to makeeee **

Since school has started, I'm unable to post new chapters every few days, but recently my internet has been turned off, so it's hard to get around. I'll post chapters when I get the chance, sorry for the long wait!

xox o/


End file.
